


A Kiss by the beach

by klebers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Summer, connverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klebers/pseuds/klebers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fanfiction. Connie's parents let her spend the whole summer in beach city, and Steven can't contain his excitement about it. An oneshot about first kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss by the beach

“A Kiss by the Beach

“Pearl also wants to know if you will resume your training as soon as you arrive…” Steven asked his friend via the phone.

Naaah…” Connie took a pause to spit the tooth-paste in her mouth “I would rather be spending the first day of my summer doing something other than training. We could go to Funland, or play by the beach… Do you still have those magic water guns she gave us after that training right?”

“Sure I kept those, why would I get rid of such a fun toy to play with?” Steven surely kept those. It was one of the best things to ever come out of Pearl’s Prize Pouch. He was still intrigued how an extraterrestrial space colonizing race could come up with such an amusing device. He guessed that soaking your friends with a well-aimed splash of water is just one of those universal feelings, like love, friendship, and cookie cats.

“I still can’t believe your parents let you spend your whole summer here in the beach house. It will be so cool! We will play videogames, read books, watch movies, fight weird looking gem monsters, have picnics, sing at Beach-a-palooza… It will be great!”

“It surely will, Steven! I’ll have to hang up. It’s my bedtime.”

“Oh, ok Connie!”

“See you tomorrow. Oh and tell Pearl we will continue training by Monday.”

“I’ll tell her. Goodnight Connie. Have sweet dreams.”

“You have sweet dreams too, Steven. Bye.”

“Bye.”

And the call was over. And the thought of spending a whole summer with his best friend began to flow in Steven’s head. All the things they will do, all the books they will read to each other, and the all the songs they’ll sing, and all the dances the will dance. Which made him realize one thing:

“We will need energy to do all those things. I should greet her with a breakfast when she arrives!”

He went downstairs to the kitchen where he found Amethyst stuffing her face with some chaps.

“Hey little man, what’s up?” said the purple quartz while taking a handful of chaps from the bag.

“I’m going to serve breakfast for Connie when she arrives and I want to be sure it will be ready on time for that.”

“Nomnomnomnom-Hmm, don’t you think it’s a little too soon to start cooking? By the time she arrives the food would be too cold. Plus, it’s almost your bedtime, you don’t want to fall asleep when she comes through the door, do you?”

“Hmm I guess you are right” Nodded Steven in a thoughtful way, “but then how can I make sure that the breakfast will be ready.”

“You could wake up earlier to make it” She looked at the now empty bag of chaps, shrugged, and ate it “-Nomnomnomnom-boy that hit the spot. One to two hours earlier sounds reasonable enough.”

“That sounds like an obvious choice. Hmm… so obvious that it might work! Gotta go to bed! Good night Amethyst!”

“Good night.”

Steven went back to his bed and grabbed a crying breakfast friends alarm clock that Peridot modified. Not only it awakes the user but it also makes them fall asleep as soon as they set the wake up time. It mixes the best of both gem and morning cartoons technologies.

Steven set the alarm, pressed the button and boom, he fell asleep in his bed like a cute like quartz inside a geode

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Steven opened his eyes to see a face all covered in pink fur.

“Lion!” he screamed as he removed the paw of his pet from his face.

He wondered why Lion woke him up instead of the alarm clock. He looked around and the clock was nowhere to be seen. He then heard something knocking the door together with what sounded like the faint sound of a helicopter taking off and of a dog barking at the distance.

“Oh my god, she is here!” he screamed in sheer joy, which was followed by the realization that he didn’t make the breakfast he wanted to do. “Oh my god! She is here!”

There was for time for that. He wanted to see his friend more than having a well-balanced meal. He opened the door. Connie walked into the house where she was greeted by a hug.

“Connie! So glad you are already here!”

“So am I. this is going to be the best summer ever.”

“So… what do you want to do first?”

“hmm.. what about we go to Funland?” Sounds great to me

And they left the beach house to start they summer time adventures, but before going to the park they stopped at Beach Citywalk Fries to get some fry bits for sustenance.

It’s common knowledge that the times flies when people are having fun, but if this is really true then Steven and Connie had more fun than it’s humanly or in this case half-gemly possible. They hooped inside the rollercoaster by morning and when they left it was already noon. They entered the funhouse at the after and when they left it was already sunset. They had to go back home.

They walked side by side in the beach admiring the beautiful pink, red and purple tones of Beach City’s sunset when they realized something surreal about the shore line.

“Steven Look at all those starfish!” Connie shouted as she pointed towards the sand.

“There are like hundreds of them” he gasped “the sand looks like a starry sky”

“And all these colors. It’s so pretty, I wonder if they were brought here by the high tide and when it lowered they got stuck”

“Should we throw them back at the sea?”

“I guess that would be the right thing to do.”

And so they began, each one took a side and started throwing the starfish back at the sea, always laughing and congratulating each other for a star that flew really far or made a particularly funny splash. They continued to do so for a couple minutes.

“Well I guess this is the last one.” Steven said as he grabbed a lonely yellow starfish. “Would you like to have honor?”

“I think you should do it, you grabbed it first after all.”

“Hmmmm… Oh! I have an idea! Here grab this side of the star so we can throw it together.”

“Sounds great to me” Said Connie as she held one of the animal’s little legs. “On the count of three.”

“One.” said she.

“Two” said him.

“Three” said them in unison as they lobbed the creature together.

One would imagine that their combined strength would make up for an incredibly long range throw. But that didn’t happen. The starfish fell flat on the ground, merely 2 feet in front of them. The whole situation made both kids burst in laughter as they sat on the sand.

“This day has been so much fun Steven” said she as they took some time to appreciate the sunset.

“It surely has been” said him. He felt something touching his hand. He looked down and saw their hands together. “It makes me wonder what else is left for this summer”.

“I wanted this moment to never end” said Connie as she gently put her head on his shoulder. I want this summer to never end”

“So do I”

Connie turned her head to look into his eyes.

“Steven, I’ve been wanting to tell you this for quite some time…” her face started to blush, “I love you.”

“I-” Steven started to blush just as much as her, “I love you too.”

Connie started to tuck her head more and more into Steven’s shoulder as they shared a smile on their faces.

“This feels like the best dream, everything is just so beautiful”

“This sunset is really beautiful”, said Steven “the colors of the sky, the waves of the sea, the white seagulls and the yellow star… oh, we forgot to put the starfish back at its home.”

“We really did, huh?”

“Let’s try throwing it together” Said Steven as they stood up while still holding each other’s hands

“No,” objected Connie “what if this time we did it a bit more calmly? Let’s put it directly into the water.”

“That sounds ok to me.”

They walked towards the starfish and Connie picked it up. The grip on their hands got tighter as they entered the sea. They walked until a point the water was at their waist. They turned around so they both could look directly at the little star as they returned to its home.

“Ok,” Steven started “this spot seems good enough” he looked at the star to make sure both could hold a good grip on the sea creature.

“Yep. It’s perfect”, said Connie as she took a step to be closer to him.

The two friends exchanged visual contact. The setting sun, the sea, and the colors of the sky formed an almost transcendental scenery. The feeling of being this close, their hearts beating in the rhythm of the waves, their breath flowing as the wind. It surely was perfect.

“So...” Said Steven blushing as he took a step towards his friend as well “should we do on count of 3 again?”

“Yes” Connie couldn’t take her eyes from her friend “but let’s do it calmly this time”

“ok”

“One” said Connie as they started to lower the starfish.

“Two” said Steven as they started to lean forward.

The starfish touched the water and so did Steven’s lips touched Connie’s. No count of three was heard, as they two friends, no, the two lovebirds got distracted by a short, but tender kiss.

They looked at each other. The two lovers blush as they smile, a fishing boat sails nearby, instead of a common naval whistle it does a very loud buzz sound turning everything into a puffy cloud.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Steven opens his eyes. His crying breakfast friends clock was buzzing its alarm. It was a dream. He wanted to go back to it, back to that sunset, back to the shore, back to Connie’s lips. But he realized that there was no time for that. There were only 2 hours left until Connie arrived, that’s just the perfect amount of time needed to make the best together breakfast ever.

He makes pancakes with little biscuit crumbles in between, and strawberry jam instead of maple syrup. On the side he also prepares a jar of freshly squeezed orange juice. The perfect breakfast for the perfect jam buds.

Steven tried his hardest to resist the urge to eat it as soon as it was ready, thankfully pearl was there to give him company as he waited for Connie’s arrival. Had it been Amethyst the one “awoken”, she would have eaten the pancakes leaving nothing left for the welcome breakfast.

Someone knocks the door. Steven rushes to open it.

“Good morning!” said Connie as she dropped her suitcase and the bag with Rose’s sword in order to jump towards Steven and receive his welcome hug™.

“Welcome back”, said Steven, hugging her “ready for the best summer ever?” he asked as he was releasing her.

“Of course I am.” She wore a teal dress and a straw hat.

“Not yet honey,” said Dr. Maheswaran as Doug was struggling to bring upstairs a huge white box with a red cross on top. “Don’t forget your fist aid kit.”

“Hello Dr. and Mr. Maheswaran.” Said Steven.

“Hello” said the two adults in unison.

 “Do you want some help with that box?”

“I can handle this myself kid” said Doug, breathless “but I’ll admit that I could use some help.”

Steven goes down stairs. Thanks to his super strength he lifts the kit with ease.

“Is any of your guardians at home? I need to give instructions about the kit.” Said the doctor.

“Pearl!” said Steven, as he put the box on the ground “Connie’s mom wants to talk to you”

Pearl exited the house and focused on the explanation. She knew that there was no need for such kit, Steven’s saliva was a more efficient heal all than anything in the box, but she liked to learn something knew about such facet of human culture anyway.

Meanwhile the kids entered the house as Steven invited Connie for the morning “feast” he made for her.

The summer was about to begin. 

* * *

 

 

Dr. Mahesawran went through the last few safety instructions to make sure Pearl, Connie and Steven understood it.

“And in case of cardiac arrest you…”

“CPR until someone comes with the defibrillator.” Said Steven and Pearl in unison.”

“Good.” Said the Dr. in approval. “You got everything.”

“You can leave it to us Dr. Maheswaran” said Steven.

“I’m counting on you two to protect my daughter during this Summer.”

“No problem will appear on my watch” said Steven

“hehe, Surely Steven.” The doctor put her hand hover her daughter’s shoulder “We are going now honey.”

“Bye Mom, Dad” said Connie as she hugged her parents.

“Bye” Said Doug

And the two left.

 

* * *

 

 

Steven waited for her to unpack her things.

“So… are you ready for the best summer ever?” He sneaked behind her.

“Do you have those water guns with you?” She smirked.

“Yes” he smugly showed the two magical water guns they got from Pearl. One was light blue, the other was Pink.

“Let the summer begin!” said Connie as she grabbed one of the soakers and and splashed him”

“Hey” he said laughing

“Can’t catch me” Connie ran towards the door and the beach. Steven followed up.

As they reached the sandy shore they started their water battle. The was no need for pauses to refill the guns. The gem magic in them allowed for an infinite supply of water. They only had to aim dodge and laugh.

The wet confrontation lasted a full hour before they started to get tired.

Steven was the first one to raise his hand to surrender. He did it as a last splash of water hit his face.

“Wait” he said as a blast of water stopped to go through in his mouth “cough cough… I surrender, for now.”  He laid on the sand to rest for a while.

“I guess I win then.” Connie decided to copy him and laid by his side, she was just exhausted as him. Having fun surely can be tiring.

“I’m so happy your parents let you spend your whole summer here”

“Well, I won’t say it was easy to convince them.”

“I kinda realized by looking at that huge first aid box.”

“Yeah, I tried telling them that it wasn’t really necessary, but I don’t know how they would react to you having magic spit.”

“Wait so how did you explain your eyes being fixed?” Steven turned her head towards her.

“Well I told them a magical treasure healed me.”

“So you lied to them?”

“Not necessarily” Connie started to blush

“wait what do you mean?” Steven looked at his friend totally puzzled.

“Well, you are my treasure. You are my best friend after all.” The two blushed.

“Well, I treasure you too.”

The two stayed there, laying their backs on the sand watching seagulls and clouds flying above them. They would tell what the clouds looked like.

“That one looks like a book!”

“And that one like a sword.”

“Those two look like you and lion, Steven.”

“I guess they do.”

They stood like this for a half hour. Connie was the first one to stand up. She started to look at the scenery. That was the scenery of the best summer ever. A summer 100% to be spent by Steven’s side.

She looked at the sea, the sand the horizon until something caught her eye. A lonely yellow starfish that had been washed by the sea.

“Steven, look”

Steven that was still lying on the sand, sat.

“What?”

“A starfish”

“Oh it is… Poor thing must be missing its home.” Steven said standing up. “Funny enough I had a dream that looked like this last night.”

“A… dream?” Connie gasped.

“Yeah it looked a lot like this to be fair… You and I were returning from Funland and the sand was covered in multicolored starfish. So we…”

“We started throwing them back at the sea” Connie interrupted her face was read and she looked down to hide her uneasiness. “until there was only-”.

“Oh…” Steven interrupted. “Could it be? Did I accidentally, slipped inside your dream last night? Did we just-ki-”

“I thought it was just a dream.” Said Connie feeling embarrassed. Her mind felt convoluted. Steven now knew how she felt about him. And there was no turning back. She started to cry “I thought it was just a dream…”

Steven hugged her.

“I actually thought it was real” he whispered to her as she started to calm down “I didn’t realize it was a dream until I woke up after the boat buzzed. I said what I would say anyway.” He looked deep into her eyes “I love you.”

 “I love you too.” Connie said smiling.

The two tightened their hug and closed their eyes to savior the closeness to each other.

“Connie”

“Yes?

“I was thinking. Does a first kiss count when it happens inside a dream?”

“I don't know. I guess it usually doesn’t.”

Steven grabbed her hand and started running towards the shore line.

“No problem, I just realized we forgot to put the starfish back at its home.”


End file.
